


Heatwave

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa goes into heat days before he was supposed to. Can he make it safely to his alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyotani Kentarou

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikawa, which is why I had to write him in this terrible situation. I'm not sorry.

Everyone else had gone home, but Oikawa had stayed behind to practice on his own. He had lied to Iwaizumi about his intentions, because he knew his boyfriend wouldn't have allowed him to do so alone. Oikawa thought fondly of the way Iwaizumi cared about him so much, but he needed to get more practice or he would be surpassed by Kageyama before he even knew.

Oikawa quickly chased away any thoughts of his former underclassman to keep his good mood, and stripped out of his shirt, when the locker room door opened with a loud bang.

Oikawa turned to look, and saw Kyotani standing at the doorway, his face quickly turning sour at the sight of a half dressed Oikawa.

"I thought everyone had left by now," Oikawa said.

"So did I," Kyotani mumbled with a growl and turned around to leave, when he suddenly froze.

"What's going on, Mad Dog –chan?" Oikawa asked playfully, but the smile dropped from his face when Kyotani turned around.

Kyotani was sniffing the air, and while his face was still frowning, there was also a hint of new kind of interest in his eyes. He was still standing by the door but seemed to have completely forgotten he didn’t want to be in the presence of Oikawa.

“What’s the matter?” Oikawa asked.

He tried to put up a strong front but something about the way Kyotani was staring at him made him feel uneasy.

Without saying a word, Kyotani slammed the locker room door shut behind him and took a step toward Oikawa. He was still sniffing the air, and his eyes were burning.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked with a stern voice.

No answer. Oikawa unconsciously took a step back away from Kyotani, who in turn followed him. They continued this slow chase until Oikawa’s back hit a locker and he had no way out. Kyotani was now standing right in front of him, glaring at him in a way Oikawa had never seen before.

“Mad Dog –chan, stop scaring me,” Oikawa laughed, but his laugh was cut short by Kyotani’s hand ripping Oikawa’s shirt off his hands.

“I’m serious,” Oikawa said frowning. “You need to stop whatever it is you think you’re doing.”

He tried to push Kyotani away, but the boy wouldn’t budge. Instead he pushed closer, his arms leaning against the locker on both sides of Oikawa, caging him in. Kyotani’s face was hovering close to Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa could distinctly hear him take a deep breath. Oikawa shivered with a sort of panic when Kyotani pressed his face into his hair at his nape and inhaled loudly.

Oikawa froze in place. He had no idea what Kyotani was trying to pull, but it had long ago lost all the hilarity of a joke. He stirred in order to push the other man away, when he was suddenly hit with the scent of pheromones.

This time Oikawa shivered with arousal, but it didn’t please him either. He knew Kyotani was an alpha, but it shouldn’t have mattered. Oikawa’s heat was still days away, and alpha pheromones shouldn’t have stirred his stomach in the kind of interest they just did. He felt his skin warm up, and he was sure his face was flushed. The longer Kyotani stayed close to him the more he felt arousal flood his body.

Kyotani’s face was still firmly pressed behind his ear. Kyotani was panting quietly, and the sound of that wasn’t helping Oikawa with his predicament. Weakly he lifted his hand up to push Kyotani away, but a whiff of alpha pheromones made his knees buckle. He grabbed a hold of Kyotani’s shirt and whimpered in his throat.

Oikawa tried to remain calm, he really did. He told himself he could do it, he would be able to solve this situation and they would laugh about it and forget it ever happened; except his mind was getting hazier by the minute. He was surrounded by the enchanting smell of a strong alpha, and his cock was hardening in his pants. He was holding onto Kyotani to not fall down to the floor, the warmth of the firm chest against his fist making him want more contact. He reminded himself of Iwaizumi. He and Iwaizumi had decided it was time for them to bond. The next time Oikawa was in heat, Iwaizumi would make him his own. He would finally get to be Iwaizumi’s alone; he would carry his mark on him with pride.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kyotani’s open mouth pressing against his neck. Oikawa didn’t have time to suppress the moan that escaped him. Kyotani licked the salty skin under his ear, and Oikawa felt like he was melting.

“Stop,” he said weakly, but even his own body was letting him down.

Kyotani’s lips were pressed firmly against his neck as the slick tongue slid on his skin, and he couldn’t help exposing his neck further. His body was screaming to get more, and his thoughts were scattering all over.

Think of Iwa-chan, he tried to tell himself, but Kyotani was closer. Kyotani was right in front of him, and his body was pressing closer, and his arms were now wrapping around Oikawa’s lean body. Oikawa pressed against Kyotani’s front, his hand moving from his chest to wrap around his shoulder.

“I don’t want to,” he whispered as his hips bucked to get some friction.

Oikawa was remotely aware of the fact that his ass was dripping with slick, and he faintly realised his heat had hit him sooner than he had expected. He turned his head to expose more of his neck, a quick image of Iwaizumi passing through his mind.

“Don’t,” he said with a filthy moan, when Kyotani’s mouth wandered lower on his neck and he was pulled closer against his strong body.

Kyotani’s hands were pressed against his back, and they slid down to his ass. Kyotani gave it a firm squeeze, and Oikawa groaned in appreciation of finally having attention to his ass. He rolled his hips, and Kyotani grunted as he squeezed again. Oikawa pressed his forehead against Kyotani’s shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around him to take a hold of the back of his shirt.

Kyotani wasted no more time pushing Oikawa’s pants out of the way. His modest cock sprung free, but Kyotani paid it no attention. His hands were working Oikawa’s ass, fingers pressing against soft flesh, and his fingertips dangerously close to the slick crack. Oikawa tried to move his hips to get the fingers where he most needed them, but Kyotani slapped his ass.

Oikawa hissed in pain but couldn’t control his hips. Kyotani made an annoyed noise low in his throat and pulled away from Oikawa. Oikawa shuddered at the sudden loss of a warm body against his own. He looked at Kyotani’s face that had a feral look on it. His eyes were wild and it ignited a fire inside Oikawa. Oikawa licked his lips, and nearly bit his tongue when Kyotani suddenly took a hold of his shoulders and turned him around.

Warmth filled Oikawa again as Kyotani’s body got close. Kyotani roughly pushed his face against the locker and pulled his hips towards his own. Oikawa’s nose ached. He turned his face to the side, his hot cheek leaning against the cool locker. He lifted his arms and pressed them against the locker too. He needed something to ground himself on, or he felt like he would melt away.

When Kyotani finally spread Oikawa’s ass cheeks apart and dipped his fingers into the slick, Oikawa felt relief. However, it also sparked a memory of Iwaizumi touching him. Oikawa stiffened as Kyotani’s fingers caressed his crack before stopping at his puckered hole that was leaking. The smell of his own slick reminded him of all the times Iwaizumi had helped him through his heats, how they lay down in bed afterwards and the sheets were sticky with his own fluids.

“No,” Oikawa weakly cried out. “I don’t want to do this.”

There was no response or hesitation from Kyotani when he pushed two fingers inside Oikawa. Oikawa cried out, and he wasn’t sure whether it was out of pleasure or regret. He didn’t want Kyotani to touch him, but his body was craving the attention he was now getting. Kyotani’s fingers sunk into him with ease, and Kyotani scissoring them made Oikawa’s knees weak. He pressed his hands against the locker harder as he groaned.

“Stop it,” he tried, but the moan that left his throat right after took away any authority he might have managed to put into those words.

Kyotani’s fingers were stretching him. His body wasn’t satisfied with that. He wanted more. He needed more. But his mind was now constantly showing him memories of Iwaizumi and their relationship. The conflict in him would have been enough to drive him crazy on its own, but he then heard Kyotani rustling. The fingers withdrew, only to be replaced by something far bigger.

Kyotani pressed the tip of his cock against Oikawa’s opening and moved it in a slow circle right over it. Oikawa’s hips sought more contact, but Kyotani ignored him. He slid his cock along Oikawa’s crack, gathering slick on it.

“Please,” Oikawa tried for the last time. “I don’t want to do this.”

His cheek pressed harder against the locker when Kyotani suddenly pushed in. The movement was brutal and stung, but Oikawa’s mind went hazy with the bliss of finally being filled. He moaned loudly when Kyotani pulled out and pushed back in, setting a fast pace for his thrusts. Wet sounds filled the room along with Oikawa’s throaty moans and Kyotani’s quiet grunts. Skin was slapping against skin, and Kyotani’s fingers were pressing bruises on Oikawa’s hips.

As pleasurable as it was, Oikawa couldn’t shake the feeling of everything being wrong. Kyotani’s cock was longer than Iwaizumi’s and hit the wrong spots inside him. The way Kyotani snapped his hips was almost angry. Iwaizumi’s thrusts could get animalistic too, but they always had a certain smoothness to them. Oikawa closed his eyes and turned to lean his forehead against the locker. His eyes were burning, but not as much as his veins were burning with pleasure. He could feel an orgasm building low in his belly.

Kyotani’s hips were stuttering, and Oikawa could feel the start of a knot poke his entrance. He turned his head to look at Kyotani in panic, but before he could say anything Kyotani pulled out. Oikawa looked transfixed as Kyotani jerked himself until he shot his load on Oikawa’s lower back. His knot was fully formed and it was impressive in sight. Oikawa couldn’t help a fleeting thought of how good it would have felt stretching him wide open. Kyotani let go of his cock and wiped his hand on Oikawa’s leg. Oikawa didn’t move from his position. He watched Kyotani pull his pants up and tuck himself in, knot and all. Without even another gaze at Oikawa, Kyotani turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't quite decided how many chapters this will have or who will end up being in the story. orz
> 
> Anyway, my version of omegaverse is something of a mix of different elements I happen to like at the moment, and even I'm not sure how it works exactly. In this version omega's have small dicks, hence the description of Oikawa's being modest.


	2. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home Oikawa runs into Kageyama. Surely he is safe now.

Clothes were sticking to his skin as Oikawa made his way slowly forward. The gentle breeze did nothing to help it. He wanted to wipe sweat away from his forehead, but both of his hands were squeezing his shirt over his stomach. He was panting, and it was a miracle he was walking at all. He wanted nothing more than to be in bed and be fucked deep. He wanted to be filled to the brim with Iwaizumi’s seed, he wanted a knot to stretch him so open it almost hurt.

His lower belly twisted with interest, and Oikawa tried to chase away those thoughts, but it was impossible. His body was craving attention. His shirt was rubbing his nipples, and the motion sent electricity throughout his body. His cock was hard in his pants, the fabric rubbing on it in an unpleasant way, but even that made his body flush.

Iwa-chan, Oikawa chanted in his head and took another step forward. With shaky fingers he had sent Iwaizumi a message to meet him at his place. Iwaizumi would be there.

He tried to avoid people, and so far it had been relatively easy. His body’s greatest fear was to not receive the pleasure it craved, but Oikawa’s greatest fear was to run into an alpha.

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. His vision was slightly blurred, and it took him a moment to recognise the person headed his way. He was suddenly so relieved he could have cried.

The figure stopped some distance away from him.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa croaked weakly. “Please, help me.”

Kageyama stood still and looked at him. Oikawa wasn’t quite sure what to make of his expression; it was mostly blank with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

“Please,” Oikawa repeated and stepped closer to Kageyama, who was still just standing there.

Oikawa felt slick slip out of his hole soiling his pants further. He couldn’t hold his head up without feeling faint, so he bent it down and closed his eyes to focus on breathing. He didn’t hear Kageyama step closer.

“Okay,” Kageyama said quietly and placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa moaned at the touch, and couldn’t look at Kageyama. Being so needy in front of his rival was humiliating, but he really needed help to get home. Kageyama hadn’t presented yet, as far as Oikawa knew, so being with him would be safer than trying to do it all by himself.

Kageyama reached to take a hold of Oikawa’s hand, and Oikawa could smell the seductive scent of him. Holding hands they started walking. Oikawa had his eyes firmly on the ground. He was already showing way too much vulnerability, there was no need for more. He told himself things were going to be fine now. He was safe now. Kageyama’s scent calmed his nerves, and he easily followed the hand that was holding him.

They came to a stop much sooner than Oikawa had expected. He lifted his head up to look around, but didn’t recognise the place. They were standing next to a building that looked like a school. They must have gone to Karasuno. Frowning in confusion Oikawa turned to Kageyama. The building was shielding them from the wind, and Oikawa soon realised what a bad mistake he had made.

Apparently Kageyama had presented at some point. Oikawa was now surrounded by the alpha pheromones from Kageyama, who was watching him with curious eyes. Oikawa blinked, trying to sort out his thoughts.

“Tobio-chan,” he said. “Take me home, please.”

Kageyama didn’t reply. It was making Oikawa uneasy. His heart was pounding heavy, and Kageyama’s eyes felt like they were looking right past his clothes and into his heated core.

Oikawa opened his mouth to repeat what he had said, when Kageyama bent forward and placed his lips on Oikawa’s. Oikawa was stunned to immobility. Kageyama’s lips were dry but not unpleasant. His touch was soft and gentle, as if he was searching for Oikawa’s pleasure. Kageyama raised his hands to touch Oikawa’s heated cheeks, his thumbs caressing the blushed skin.

It wasn’t enough. Kageyama’s touches were too fleeting, too timid, and every cell in Oikawa was screaming for him to do more and faster and harder. Oikawa, having gotten over the initial surprise, stepped closer and opened his mouth for Kageyama’s tongue, which instantly slipped into his mouth. Kageyama was still moving almost carefully, his tongue exploring the wet heat of Oikawa’s mouth with curiosity. Oikawa pressed his body flush against Kageyama’s and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist. His hands were roaming the muscles of Kageyama’s back, and he quickly made his way down to Kageyama’s hips. Taking a hold of him, Oikawa pulled Kageyama’s hips against his own, and rubbed his erection on Kageyama’s slightly hardened cock. The pressure felt good, and Oikawa didn’t even try to stop himself from moaning into Kageyama’s kiss.

Kageyama seemed to get the message. He let go of Oikawa’s cheeks and moved his hands to his chest, where he found Oikawa’s nipples. He rubbed at them both simultaneously through the shirt, and Oikawa bucked his hips in response. Kageyama broke the kiss and looked at Oikawa’s face. Oikawa moaned with his mouth left open. Kageyama’s fingers continued their administration, until Oikawa took a hold of his wrists and pulled his hands down to his hips. Kageyama let his hands linger, until he finally touched Oikawa through his pants.

Yes, Oikawa thought. Yes, finally he got it.

Kageyama’s palm pressed against the hardness. He looked at Oikawa’s face for reactions. Oikawa buried his fingers in Kageyama’s hair and pulled at it gently. The silky locks were slipping through his fingers, and he frowned. Kageyama’s hands were pulling Oikawa’s pants down. Oikawa tried to get a good hold of his hair, but his shaky hands kept failing.

That’s what finally snapped him out of his heat muddled state. Kageyama was now touching his small cock with no barriers between them, and Oikawa’s knees felt weak. Finally he was getting what he had been wanting all along, but it didn’t feel right.

“No,” he whispered so quietly even he himself couldn’t hear it.

Oikawa tried to take a step back but his pants were still around his ankles. He fell down to the ground with a thud, and Kageyama followed. Suddenly it felt like Kageyama was everywhere, and that was way too much of Kageyama at once. Oikawa tried to push him away, but his body was weak, and Kageyama didn’t notice it at all.

“Stop it,” he cried out.

 Kageyama stilled for a moment, looking at him right in the eyes.

 “No,” came the short response, and Kageyama was moving again.

 Oikawa wanted to struggle, but his body wouldn’t do what he wanted. His hips were constantly searching for contact, which Kageyama wasn’t giving him anymore. Instead Kageyama’s hands were on his nipples, on his ribs, on his belly. Kageyama even touched his legs, but not his cock that was dripping huge drops of pre-come. Kageyama sat up to open his pants, and Oikawa saw his opportunity to flee.

 He turned on his stomach and tried to get up, but his legs wouldn’t hold him. He tried to crawl forward but his arms weren’t strong enough to pull his entire body with them. He was completely stuck, and felt Kageyama’s hands on his ass.

 “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked with a hint of irritation.

 “I want to go home,” Oikawa said weakly. “Please take me home.”

 Kageyama didn’t say anything. His fingers were firmly on Oikawa’s ass, and he spread the cheeks apart to reveal Oikawa’s glistening hole.

 “You sure are wet,” Kageyama said and dragged a finger along his crack.

 Oikawa whined with the touch. Kageyama let his finger explore for a while before finally touching the puckered entrance. Oikawa’s fingers were pressing into the dirt as his hips jerked back to the touch. Kageyama wasn’t fast enough to stop it from happening, so his finger sunk inside Oikawa. He let out a strangled sound, and Oikawa was suddenly absolutely certain this was the first time Kageyama had ever been even close to a naked omega. Kageyama’s finger sunk in until Oikawa could feel his knuckles touch him. Kageyama wiggled the finger inside, making Oikawa groan out loudly.

 “Shut up!” Kageyama snapped. “Someone might hear you.”

 Good, Oikawa thought to himself, but in reality he didn’t want anyone to see him in this situation. With his bad luck it would just be another alpha ready to take advantage of his state. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, when Kageyama suddenly pushed in two more fingers. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would help him stay quiet.

 His hips were completely out of control. He was fucking himself on Kageyama’s fingers, and he knew the alpha found this amusing. He could hear it from the way Kageyama was breathing. The fingers of his free hand were digging more into the ground, and he felt the sandy dirt get under his nails. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was lying on the same ground, and that his cock was nearly touching it. Kageyama stretched his fingers in his ass, and he hissed with pleasure. Kageyama’s fingertips were brushing right next to his prostate, and he moved his hips to try and make them hit it right.

 Kageyama chuckled and withdrew his fingers. Oikawa had never felt so hollow, literally and figuratively. His body wanted to be filled again, but the terrifying reality was starting to set in.

 Kageyama was going to fuck him. Kageyama was going to rape him, just like Kyotani had.

 Oikawa startled when Kageyama’s hands pulled his hips up. Oikawa was now lying face down on the ground with his ass high up in the air in full display. He had never had a problem presenting himself like this in front of Iwaizumi, but the knowledge that Kageyama’s eyes were now on him was humiliating. He made a move to try to crawl away, but only managed to wiggle his hips invitingly. He thought about pleading with Kageyama again, but he didn’t want to open his mouth. He didn’t know how many more times he could still say no before his mouth started responding to his body and not to his mind.

 The slick on his ass felt cool exposed to the air when Kageyama spread his cheeks apart to reveal his twitching entrance. Oikawa heard Kageyama settle between his legs, and soon enough he felt the tip of a cock brush him. He tried to stiffen his body, maybe that would stop Kageyama from doing this, but his muscles were already aching, and his hips jolted under the touch. Kageyama pushed steadily forward, and his cock sunk right inside Oikawa. He wasn’t very big, which made Oikawa think he really had only presented as alpha very recently.

 He didn’t have time to think about it, when Kageyama was already moving. Their hips met with every thrust, and Kageyama took a hold of his hips to pull him back into every one of them. Oikawa moaned, and clamped his other hand over his mouth as well. He was getting too tired to move on his own, and his legs were barely supporting him in his position. Kageyama rammed into him with intent, and he felt like his head would eventually sink into the ground with the momentum of it. Kageyama grunted quietly with each thrust, and the sound made Oikawa’s veins burn. He really wanted to come.

 Oikawa was just about to reach a hand to his cock when he decided differently. He didn’t want to come. He didn’t want any of this to happen. His body might be enjoying it, but he would not make himself enjoy it more.

 Bitterly he thought about how relieved he had felt when he saw Kageyama. He had though he was finally safe and would get home, where Iwaizumi was waiting. He had heard all kinds of horror stories of what happened to unclaimed omegas when they went to heat in public, but never in a million years did he ever imagine he would end up being one of them.

 Curse everything, he thought. His heat cycle had always been regular, and he hadn’t had any reason to believe this time would be any different. If only Kyotani had gone home like the rest of them. If only he didn’t run into Kageyama on his way home. He would have run into another alpha, probably. Maybe it was better to be raped by his former underclassman, who seemed to hate him, than by a complete stranger.

 Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks and the wet sounds of Kageyama fucking his slick soaked hole surrounded them.

 “What the hell is going on here?” came a loud voice from somewhere right behind them.

 Oikawa opened his eyes and turned to look, but his vision was blurred with tears.

 “Stop it! He’s crying,” the same voice said louder.

 Oikawa couldn’t really make out what was happening, but suddenly Kageyama’s cock slipped out of him and he heard the rustling of fabric and quick footsteps.

 “Control yourself!” the same loud voice shouted.

 Oikawa couldn’t hold his body up anymore. He let himself fall down sideways, his hands still holding his own face tightly and tears blinding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the mysterious person be!
> 
> -
> 
> Please imagine that Seijou and Karasuno are relatively close by, and that Oikawa has to walk past Karasuno to get home. Also please ignore the fact that there are still people at Karasuno when pretty much all of Seijou had already gone home.
> 
> I hope that everything else makes sense. I'm so tired I can't focus any longer.
> 
> Still haven't decided how many more chapters there will be. Two or three.


	3. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious stranger that chased Kageyama away, and is Oikawa finally able to go home?

Oikawa was waiting for the alpha scent to disappear when Kageyama walked away, but it didn’t happen. He was breathing hard through his stuffy nose, tears still blinding him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that whoever had chased Kageyama away was another alpha.

His body was shaking, but he had no way of knowing why. It could have been the exertion of having tried to hold himself together, or the heat still burning his skin. Or it could have been fear.

Relief was the last thing in his mind, when he slowly understood that this was the second time he thought he had been saved only to realise he had stumbled upon yet another alpha. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see anymore. He was tired of knowing everyone who had ravaged his helpless body.

“Hey,” the new voice said, still some distance away. “Don’t suffocate yourself.”

Oikawa turned his head away from the voice. His left cheek was pressed firmly against the ground, and the knuckles of his left hand were aching from how much he had rubbed them against the dirt.

“Shit,” Oikawa heard the man mumble before he stepped closer.

Oikawa tried to curl away from the alpha, holding his breath and shaking uncontrollably. He heard the man kneel next to him, and he braced himself for what was to come. The scent of an alpha calmed his nerves and made his cock jump in interest, but right at that moment his head was still in control. He shied away from the presence, but a hand took a hold of his wrist. He tried to chase it away, but his body was exhausted. He was, however, still holding onto his own face with surprising strength, and it took serious effort of the stranger to pry his hands off.

With the hands off of his face he felt much more exposed. His mouth was hanging open, and fresh tears found their way out of his closed eyes. The alpha let go of his wrists and wiped his exposed cheek with a gentle hand.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said. “I won’t do anything. I’m sorry about Kageyama. He has only just presented, and his sex drive is out of control. Well, that’s no excuse. He should have controlled himself, or at least not stayed around you.”

Oikawa had a hard time understanding all the words that were suddenly reaching his ears. He opened his eyes to thin slits and peeked at the alpha next to him from behind his lashes. He seemed scarily big when looking up at him, but his face did show genuine concern. His head was shaved, and Oikawa recognised him from the Karasuno volleyball team.

“You’re Tanaka,” Oikawa said with a voice so quiet it was barely even a whisper.

“So I am,” Tanaka said and smiled reassuringly. “What are you doing here? You should know it’s not a good idea to be wandering around in heat.”

Oikawa’s stomach twisted and he was reminded of the fact that while he had been fucked twice, he had not come even once. He whimpered and tried to get some friction from his own thighs that were curled close to his body.

“I better go get someone,” Tanaka said. “Even I have a limit to how much I can take.”

Tanaka stood up to leave, but Oikawa’s hands shot out and wrapped around his leg. Tanaka turned to look at him, and Oikawa felt absolutely miserable being looked down at like that.

“Don’t leave me,” he stuttered and sniffed. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Tanaka swallowed and looked away for a moment before turning to look at Oikawa again.

“I can’t stay around you,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please,” Oikawa said, and pulled himself closer to Tanaka.

Tanaka was wearing his gym shorts, and Oikawa pressed his lips on his bare leg. Tanaka’s entire body shivered with the touch, and Oikawa mouthed at the leg like his life depended on it. He could see the impressive bulge in Tanaka’s shorts jolt.

“D- Don’t you have an alpha already?” Tanaka asked. He was breathing hard, and Oikawa could feel his muscles twitching under his lips.

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He kicked his pants off from around his ankles, losing a shoe in the process.

“I’ve seen you with him,” Tanaka tried, but his voice was uneven. “It was clear he was your alpha. Th- The ace of your team.”

Oikawa moaned at the thought of Iwaizumi. He reached one hand down to touch his wet cock, while the other one remained on Tanaka’s leg, massaging it. Touching his cock felt so good he cried out in bliss. Tanaka was standing still, breathing heavily, eyes transfixed on Oikawa’s hand jerking his small cock.

It felt so good, so so good. It had been such a long time since Oikawa had had to deal with his heat on his own, however, that he couldn’t quite get it right. The feeling was there, but it didn’t push him over the edge. His hand was smoother than Iwaizumi’s, and apparently his body had decided that it mattered.

Groaning in frustration Oikawa let go of Tanaka’s leg and turned to lie on his back. He looked at the alpha straight in the eyes as he spread his legs as wide as he could, and presented his hole to Tanaka.

“Please help me,” Oikawa whimpered, and locked his hands behind his knees to give Tanaka a better view of his glistening backside.

Tanaka growled low in his throat at the sight and the plea. He jerked forward, but stopped.

“No,” he said with no real feeling behind the word. “You’ll regret it later. I can’t.”

“Please,” Oikawa whined, rolling his hips into the air as if hoping the air would fill his needy hole. “I need it. I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me.”

Tanaka covered his face into his hands and took a long breath. He peeked at Oikawa from behind his fingers and swallowed.

“Your alpha’s going to hate me,” he tried, but Oikawa could hear his resolve crumbling.

“He’s not here,” Oikawa said, a part of him hating himself for doing what he was doing. “Please fuck me. I need your cock to fill me. Make me come so hard I’ll lose consciousness.”

Tanaka took a step forward, his hands already pulling his shorts out of the way.

“Fill me with your huge cock,” Oikawa continued. “Make me yours.”

Tanaka groaned as he kneeled between Oikawa’s legs. His hands caressed the smooth skin of Oikawa’s thighs, which were covered in slick.

“You don’t need to stretch me,” Oikawa said. “You won’t hurt me. Just fuck me, please. Hurry.”

Tanaka took a hold of his own cock and jerked it a couple of times before pushing the tip right past the ring of muscles in Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa hissed with the feeling of being filled again. Tanaka pushed in slowly, and when he was all in, he bent over to suck Oikawa’s lower lip into his mouth. Oikawa moaned and licked at Tanaka’s lips, his hands letting go of his legs in order to touch Tanaka’s strong arms.

They stayed still for what felt like forever, but finally Tanaka rolled his hips, making Oikawa mewl. Tanaka started out slow, searching for the right angle for his thrusts. When he hit Oikawa’s prostate dead on, Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck and whined into his mouth. Tanaka grinned and pushed into the right spot again. Oikawa lifted his legs and wrapped them around Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka chuckled as he continued to push into Oikawa, hitting the right spot with every thrust.

He was still going too slowly for Oikawa’s liking, so Oikawa broke the kiss.

“More,” he pleaded with a moan breaking the words. “More, fuck me more.”

Tanaka pried himself out of Oikawa’s hold to sit up. He took a hold of Oikawa’s knees and pushed them towards Oikawa’s body. Oikawa’s hands were clawing the ground again, when Tanaka started a faster rhythm of his hips. Oikawa shut his eyes in hopes of being able to more easily keep quiet like that, but he could help the throaty groans escaping him.

Since he couldn’t see and he was focused on staying silent, Oikawa jolted in surprise when Tanaka’s calloused hand took a hold of his weeping cock. He pulled at it in sync with his thrusts, and it didn’t take much for Oikawa to finally come with a loud moan. He felt like every muscle in his body twitched with his release, and Tanaka’s thrusts faltered when his hole squeezed him hard.

“Shit,” Tanaka let out and bent down to mouth at Oikawa’s exposed neck.

Oikawa’s mouth was hanging open, and his moans were pouring out with no restraint. Tanaka’s free hand pressed against his mouth.

“Quiet,” he hissed, but even he had trouble staying silent as his hips worked his cock deep inside Oikawa’s tight hole.

Oikawa’s hands were trying to find somewhere to hold onto, roaming Tanaka’s back and shoulders. His legs were spread wide and jumped with every push of Tanaka’s hips. The sound of wet slapping was intoxicating, and with Tanaka’s hand still touching his cock, Oikawa came a second time.

“Ah, fuck,” Tanaka breathed right into Oikawa’s ears, the sound sending shivers all over Oikawa’s oversensitive body. He felt his ass twitching, trying to get Tanaka to release inside him.

Still in complete bliss Oikawa had a hard time following what was happening. He felt Tanaka pull out with difficulty, and fat drops of semen fell on his thighs. Tanaka’s hand slipped away from his mouth, and Oikawa raised his upper body to see him jerk his cock that now had a huge knot at the base of it. Oikawa moaned at the sight and was rewarded with more of Tanaka’s come landing on his skin. He let himself fall back down, listening to Tanaka’s laboured breaths.

His breathing was calming down, when Tanaka stopped touching himself and collapsed to the ground right next to him. He didn’t look at the alpha lying next to him out of breath. He was looking up at the sky, letting his head finally clear a bit now that he had come. His thoughts were interrupted by stirring next to him, and he turned to see Tanaka push himself up from the ground.

“I’ll go find someone to help you,” he said. “After I freshen up a bit.”

Tanaka wasn’t looking at him. He pulled his shorts back on, wiped his back, and walked away without even a glance at Oikawa’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one or two chapters left, I just can't decide how to get to the end.


	4. Sugawara Koushi & Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Oikawa finally safe?

Everything was quiet. It was eerily quiet. Oikawa lay on the ground, staring at the sky. He had no idea how long it had been since Tanaka left. The mix of semen and slick on his thighs was drying up, and it made him feel sticky and disgusting. He waited to hear someone come, anyone. He wished that somehow Iwaizumi knew where he was and would come to him, to save him from his misery. His phone was probably dead, judging by the fact that Iwaizumi hadn’t called.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he turned around to lie on his side. The ground smelled like pure earth, and under any other circumstances it would have made him smile. He glanced at his fingers; each nail had heavy lines of black dirt under them. Oikawa touched his own hands, let his fingers find solace from each other.

He wanted to stop thinking, but it was impossible in such a serene setting. There was absolutely nothing that could distract him. His ass was still wet, and heat was still burning his body. Soon it would overtake him with full force again, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen then. He felt too weak to get up, so he remained on the ground. His body was heavy, and he could almost feel himself sink into the ground, slowly, bit by bit, but eventually he would disappear completely.

Maybe it would be for the best, for him to be gone. Iwaizumi would never find out about his shameful betrayal. In Iwaizumi’s eyes Oikawa would always remain faithful and pure.

Oikawa’s body convulsed with the thought of how dirty and soiled he was. He had been fucked by three different alphas. Two of them hadn’t cared about what he said. Their touches still lingered on his skin, the burn of it now stronger than his heat. Hiss asshole twitched in the memory of being stretched open by three different cocks, of almost being knotted by Tanaka.

Tanaka was a mistake Oikawa himself had made, and it made him feel even worse than being used twice without his consent. How could he betray Iwaizumi so thoroughly? He was no longer worthy of being Iwaizumi’s omega, there was no way Iwaizumi would mark him as his. This infidelity made him completely unworthy of ever belonging to anyone.

Oikawa sniffed and closed his eyes yet again. He had thought there were no tears left for him to shed, but he had apparently been wrong. He wanted to curl into himself and become nothing, but he couldn’t move. His legs were shivering, and his chest was heaving with each sob. He couldn’t hear the person approaching him before a new voice spoke:

“You _are_ Oikawa.”

Oikawa didn’t react to the words. He was completely spent, and there was no way he would ever make it home. He felt the presence of someone right next to him. This time it didn’t bear the unmistakable smell of alpha pheromones. It was something soft and comforting.

A hand gently landed on his head and stroked his hair. It made Oikawa want to cry harder. He was not deserving of such kindness. But the hand remained; warm slow strokes pressed against his hair and gradually moved down to his back. Oikawa hiccupped, but there were no more tears spilling out of his eyes. Eventually his body relaxed too and stopped shaking.

“Would you turn around for me?” the voice asked quietly, as if the person feared that any loud noises would scare Oikawa.

Oikawa sniffed but didn’t move away, when the warm hand pulled his shoulder so his body followed. He was now lying on his back, greeted by a troubled face. He knew this face too. It was the refreshing spiker of Karasuno.

“I’m Sugawara,” the person said. “We’ve met before, but I don’t know if you remember.”

“I remember,” Oikawa spluttered and felt ridiculous.

Sugawara’s warm hand had remained on Oikawa’s shoulder, and it made him grateful to feel such a gentle human touch.

“How did you end up here?” Sugawara asked.

Oikawa diverted his eyes and thought about what to say. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get Kageyama in trouble by telling Sugawara, but Tanaka had probably told him already.

“Kageyama,” he said quietly, and saw a hint of surprise on Sugawara’s face.

“I see,” he said, and added, “Tanaka did say he stopped it from happening, but I wanted to make sure.”

Oikawa noticed Sugawara’s eyes peek at his lower body. He felt more exposed than he had felt before.

“He wasn’t the first one,” Oikawa said, and a dry sob escaped his throat.

“Kageyama? It wasn’t anyone from our school, was it?”

Oikawa shook his head slowly. He didn’t really want to discuss what had happened. He was so tired. Sugawara didn’t say anything for a while, just let his hand almost idly pet Oikawa’s shoulder.

“We should get you cleaned up,” he finally said, taking another look at Oikawa’s legs. “Let’s get you to the shower, okay?”

Sugawara smiled encouragingly, but Oikawa shook his head harder.

“I want to go home,” he said, his voice cracking dangerously. “I just want to go home.”

“Alright,” Sugawara said and thought for a moment. “I’ll get a towel to wipe you at least a bit cleaner. And you should borrow some clothes from me. Yours are quite a mess.”

Oikawa tried to glance down at himself, but his head was too heavy to lift up. Instead he just nodded faintly. Sugawara gave a short squeeze to his shoulder before getting up and leaving. He had barely turned the corner when Oikawa heard him make a surprised noise.

“Tanaka,” Sugawara said in a slightly hushed voice, but Oikawa could still clearly hear him. “Are you sure you didn’t do anything to him?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Tanaka replied with a hint of impatience. “I told you I found Kageyama doing him.”

“There’s an awful lot of come on him considering Kageyama didn’t even have a chance to finish,” Sugawara pointed out, and Oikawa could almost hear Tanaka avoiding his gaze. “Anyway, I’ll get him cleaned up a bit and take him home.”

“You can’t do that alone,” Tanaka said. “He’s in heat. How do you think you’re going to stop all the hungry alphas?”

“I’ll have Daichi accompany us,” Sugawara replied. “Go tell him.”

Both of them went, leaving behind a silence. Oikawa felt even more worthless, being discussed like he was not there. Then again, he was lying on the ground with his pants off and shirt dirty with sex, his omega cock in full display, and slick slowly sliding out of his hole. He could still save a part of his dignity if he got up right now, pulled his pants on, and left. He could do it.

He didn’t move. He didn’t even want to try. His back was sore, and suddenly his nose reminded him of being pushed into a wall earlier. He was starting to feel the sting of being penetrated too quickly by Kyotani, and the longer he lay there the colder he got.

Before he had time to go back to miserable panic mode, he heard the words “wait here”, and then Sugawara appeared right next to him. He could faintly smell an alpha nearby, and he had a feeling the aforementioned Daichi, captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team, was the alpha in question. His heart picked up the pace, and this time he was certain it was nervousness instead of arousal.

“Do you want to wipe it yourself?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes,” Oikawa replied weakly, and tried to get up.

His body wouldn’t do what he said, and he only managed to lift his upper body up slightly, before his arm gave away and he was back on the ground. It was so frustrating he was ready to cry again. How had he become so useless?

“That happens to me sometimes too,” Sugawara said kindly. “Sometimes the body just can’t keep up. Can I do it instead? You should save your strength to getting home.”

Oikawa gave a short nod, not even looking at the boy. Sugawara got closer, and soon Oikawa felt the stickiness wiped away with a moist towel. Somehow it made it easier to breathe. Sugawara’s hands were delicate in touching him, but he made sure to do a good job.

“Sorry,” Sugawara said before wiping around his limp cock and closer to his ass.

Oikawa tried to move his leg to make it easier, but his muscles were shaking with the exertion. Sugawara took a hold of his leg and turned his hips around so he could wipe his buttocks too. Oikawa was certain he was blushing. There was something intimate about Sugawara’s touch.

Sugawara helped Oikawa get dressed in a pair of sweatpants before turning to look at him again.

“I need to get you to sit up so you can put on a clean shirt,” he said.

Oikawa didn’t waste energy on nodding, instead he tried lifting himself upwards. His arms felt weak like a couple of twigs, but with Sugawara’s help he was soon sitting up. He leaned on the other omega for support, but somehow Sugawara was efficient in getting his dirty shirt off and pulling a clean one over his head.

Without much of a pause after Oikawa was dressed, Sugawara said:

“Daichi is going to help me get you home. He’s an alpha, but you don’t need to be afraid of him. He’s only going to touch you to support you. Okay?”

No, it wasn’t okay. Even the thought of meeting yet another alpha was terrifying, although the rational part of Oikawa did realise he was in no danger.

But that’s what you thought before too, the other part of him said with a small, stupid voice in his head. He tried to block it, but it kept repeating those words over and over again.

“Fine,” he said quietly.

Sugawara called for Daichi, and immediately after the alpha approached from behind the corner the scent of his pheromones washed over Oikawa. Interest was bubbling up in his veins, while a bigger part of his body was overcome with fear. His body shook with conflicting feelings, and without even noticing it, he was pressing closer to Sugawara, away from the overwhelming presence of the strong alpha.

Daichi stayed there by the corner. He smiled carefully, but his eyes were worried. Oikawa couldn’t even look at him without shivering, and his eyes were roaming the surroundings, trying to find a place to hide.

“Oikawa,” Daichi said.

The moment Daichi spoke, Oikawa’s attention was on him. Everything about Daichi said that this was a strong, respectful alpha. Oikawa found it surprisingly easy to find trust in him, while a corner of his mind was still sprouting terrible things like: “he’s only pretending to be good to rape you.”

“I want to get you home before the second wave of heat hits you,” Daichi said. “We don’t have much time to let you get used to me, so you’ll just have bear with it.”

It made sense, and Oikawa knew it. When Daichi took a slow step forward, he did everything he could to stop his body from cowering away. Encouraged by this, Daichi walked right next to them.

“I’ll help you stand,” he said and bent down, his movements slow but certain. “I understand if you’re afraid, but you have to persevere.”

Oikawa closed his eyes when Daichi got closer, and let himself be lifted up by both Daichi and Sugawara. His own legs weren’t really supporting him at all, and he leaned heavily on both men. Being pressed up against Daichi’s arm and chest felt good. Oikawa felt like this time he was truly safe. Daichi smelled good, and instinctively Oikawa bent his head to bare his neck to him.

Then there was the part of him that was trying to start a panic attack. His mind was racing all over, some thoughts nice and calming, but most of them horrifying. “Alphas are dangerous, haven’t you learned that yet.” “He sure is strong – enough to pin you down and take you.” “I bet he’s the type who would knot you in spite of what you say.” Oikawa didn’t really notice withdrawing from Daichi before he was leaning mostly on Sugawara, who was trying to push him back towards the alpha.

“Oikawa, please,” Sugawara said with effort, “I’ll have to get your stuff. Lean on Daichi.”

Oikawa stumbled towards Daichi, who caught him in his arms. He hugged Oikawa against his body to prevent him from falling when Sugawara bent down to collect Oikawa’s dirty clothes and school bag. Oikawa couldn’t help burying his face against Daichi’s broad chest and breathing in his scent. The pheromones were stirring arousal in Oikawa, and his body started remembering that it was, in fact, in heat.

Swallowing heavily Oikawa pulled slightly away from Daichi. If nothing else, at least he wanted to prevent the alpha from noticing that he was getting hard again. Sugawara was ready, so Daichi let his hold loosen, and Sugawara lifted Oikawa’s left arm over his shoulders.

“Show us the way,” Daichi said, and Oikawa took a weak step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original thought was to name each chapter with the alpha Oikawa meets but it would have felt stupid to name this chapter Daichi when it's mostly just Suga.


	5. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Oikawa finally get his happy ending?

“Almost there.”

Sugawara’s calming voice penetrated Oikawa’s head. His thoughts were all over the place and he couldn’t really focus on any single one. His body was constantly drawn to Daichi’s sweet smell, but it was also exhausted. The heat was slowly stirring awake somewhere under the surface, and his cock had been at half mast ever since he had gotten physically close to Daichi. He was certain the other two had noticed it, but thankfully they hadn’t commented. It was an involuntary reaction, but the knowledge was not enough to stop him from feeling ashamed.

Iwa-chan, Oikawa repeated in his head. Soon I’ll be with Iwa-chan.

They were approaching his home, and Oikawa could see a familiar figure waiting by the door. Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed them yet, but Oikawa was filled with warmth and relief. Finally the whole ordeal would be over and he could return to his blissful domestic happiness with his alpha. He tried to hurry his steps, but his legs were still too weak to properly support him. Daichi and Sugawara’s hands were pressed against his back, and he felt secure.

Iwaizumi noticed them when they entered the gate. He lifted his head from looking at his phone, and Oikawa could feel his entire body smiling at the sight of his own alpha waiting for him. Iwaizumi would run to him and carry him inside and take care of him.

What happened, however, was something Oikawa couldn’t have even imagined. Iwaizumi’s eyes only swept past him, and instead of stopping to look at him, they were staring intently at Daichi. Iwaizumi took a step towards them, his eyes locked on the other alpha, his teeth bared, and a low growl rumbling from deep within his chest.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tried to say, but he was stopped by Iwaizumi.

“What are you doing with another alpha?” he asked, anger apparent in his voice, and his eyes glued to Daichi.

Oikawa opened his mouth, but Iwaizumi stepped closer again. Daichi seemed to think it was best to back away, so he gently withdrew from Oikawa, leaving him hanging onto Sugawara with almost his full weight.

“I’m only helping him get home,” Daichi said from a safe distance.

“As if,” Iwaizumi hissed through his teeth. “I can smell it on him.”

Iwaizumi stormed forward. At first it looked like he was headed to Daichi, but he walked right past the other alpha, who was making sure to stay out of his way. Oikawa’s heart sank when he realised Iwaizumi was headed to the gate.

“Iwa-chan,” he cried, and pushed away from Sugawara.

Oikawa took two shaky steps before stumbling and falling heavily to the ground, air leaving his lungs in a clear burst. It was all too much. He had finally made it home, but even now he didn’t feel safe. Before he knew it he was crying again, bawling loudly on the ground like a baby. He tried to crawl forward to go after Iwaizumi, but crying took over his body so completely he found it nearly impossible to move.

After the first couple of sobs were out of his mouth he felt someone kneel next to him. He looked through his tears up to Iwaizumi’s frowning face.

“What are you trying to pull, you idiot,” Iwaizumi mumbled and helped him sit up.

It still looked like Iwaizumi was getting ready to leave any minute, and that made Oikawa cry harder. He let himself fall forward to Iwaizumi, and he tangled his arms around his strong body, burying his face to his shoulder. Iwaizumi didn’t move for a moment, and Oikawa was afraid he was trying to figure out a way to get out of the hold without throwing Oikawa back on the ground, but eventually he felt a familiar hand touch his back in a soothing manner.

Before Oikawa could get too comfortable and relieved, however, Iwaizumi spoke again:

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just tell me to meet you here and then disappear, until you come back with another alpha smelling of sex.”

Iwaizumi tried to push Oikawa away, but Oikawa did his best to cling to him. He couldn’t let Iwaizumi leave like this. After all that had happened he was certain he would waste away if Iwaizumi left him now.

“Iwa-chan,” he sobbed but that was all he could get out.

“Maybe I should explain,” Sugawara said, stepping closer, “since Oikawa can’t really speak right now.”

“What’s there to explain,” Iwaizumi huffed, but turned to look at Sugawara.

“Another person from our team found him at the school grounds being raped,” Sugawara explained calmly. “I… I think Oikawa also said that wasn’t the first time it happened today. We really only helped him get home.”

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi turn to look at Daichi, who probably nodded in agreement, before Iwaizumi was focusing on him again.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said quietly, and forced Oikawa loosen his strong hold to look at his eyes. “Is it true?”

Tears were spilling down Oikawa’s face, and he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words, so he simply nodded. The look on Iwaizumi’s face when reality sank in was heartbreaking, and Oikawa cried harder. Iwaizumi pulled him into a strong hug, pressing his face in his hair. He felt Iwaizumi’s entire body shake when he held him.

“I’m so sorry,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “I’m so sorry I doubted you.”

A pang of guilt went through Oikawa’s body. Iwaizumi had no idea what really had happened. Iwaizumi thought that he had stayed true to him. He could get away with it, but did he really want to? He wondered how fast Iwaizumi would leave if he opened his mouth.

Oikawa stayed quiet. Iwaizumi stood up and pulled him to his feet. He let himself be helped inside and sat down on the sofa. He listened to Iwaizumi thank his two saviours before the door closed, and all that remained was Iwaizumi’s familiar scent in the air. He wasn’t crying anymore, only sniffling every now and then. When Iwaizumi approached him, he felt like everything was fine.

“I think you need a shower,” Iwaizumi said, and pulled Oikawa up again.

Oikawa followed, his legs supporting him slightly better. Moving around didn’t make every muscle in his body ache. The biggest ache he had left was located in his heart, and he wasn’t sure he could ever get rid of it again.

When they got to the bathroom, Iwaizumi helped him strip out of his borrowed clothes. Suddenly he was met with the overwhelming scent of sex coming from his own body. Sugawara had wiped his clean as best as he could, but apparently there was still enough semen left on him to fill the room with the scent of unfamiliar alpha pheromones.

The scent seemed to hit Iwaizumi harder than it hit him, but Iwaizumi did his best to stay calm. Oikawa noticed a slight shiver in his hands when he threw the pants away. The motion fanned the smell stronger to Oikawa, and his knees buckled with the memories. Iwaizumi took a hold of his body before he could fall, and he sniffled.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi said. “Let’s get you all cleaned up.”

Oikawa smiled sadly. Iwaizumi had no idea.

Iwaizumi stripped too, and then escorted Oikawa to the shower. The water washed away all the sweat and stickiness from Oikawa’s skin, and he felt like he might be alright after all. Iwaizumi was standing close to him, making sure he wouldn’t collapse again. Iwaizumi washed his body for him, his hands roaming it in firm movements, leaving behind trails of goose bumps. Oikawa sighed when the hands circled his limp cock, washing the skin all around it, before taking a hold of the length and scrubbing it gently. Oikawa got hard fast, and felt more slick drip from his ass. His heat was definitely about to hit him again.

“Iwa-chan,” he moaned almost shyly, when Iwaizumi’s hands moved to wash behind his balls. “It’s close.”

Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgment, and turned Oikawa around. Oikawa leaned his hands on the wall and bent down a bit, so Iwaizumi had better access to his ass. The gentle hands rubbed between his legs, moving to his round ass. Oikawa shivered under the touch. Iwaizumi’s fingers travelled along his crack, and soon he felt his cheeks being spread apart and fingers touching his opening.

“It’s impossible to get you clean when you’re dripping so much,” Iwaizumi said with a frustrated voice, and Oikawa laughed.

“I can’t help getting excited around you,” he said and pushed his hips closer to Iwaizumi’s touch.

“That’s just the heat talking,” Iwaizumi said, but laughed too before gently smacking Oikawa’s ass. “You’re ready.”

“I’m so ready,” Oikawa moaned.

Iwaizumi shook his head with a smile on his face, and turned off the shower. Oikawa waited patiently for Iwaizumi to wrap a towel around his shoulder and rub him dry.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi was now drying Oikawa’s hair. He stopped what he was doing to look at Oikawa’s face, and gave a small peck on the tip of his nose.

“More,” Oikawa demanded, following Iwaizumi’s face with his own.

“Greedy,” Iwaizumi said, but pressed another kiss on Oikawa’s cheek, then one on his chin.

Oikawa pressed closer to Iwaizumi, who pulled the towel between their faces to continue what he had been doing.

“So mean,” Oikawa whined, but allowed Iwaizumi to finish the job.

When Iwaizumi pulled the towel back to his shoulders, there was a serious look on his face.

“Shouldn’t we,” Iwaizumi started and breathed, before trying again. “Shouldn’t we talk about what happened or something?”

Oikawa’s chest twitched with pain and fear, and he quickly shook his head.

“You’re trying to have a conversation with your omega in heat?” he said playfully. “You’re just a big meanie.”

Iwaizumi sighed but looked relieved, when he pressed his lips on Oikawa’s.

“Fine, Shittykawa. Let’s not talk,” he said, their noses brushing together.

Oikawa squealed when Iwaizumi suddenly lifted him and carried him out of the bathroom. Oikawa laughed in delight, and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“What’s with this bridal carry?” he laughed and pressed his lips on Iwaizumi’s temple.

“Didn’t we agree on you being my bride?” Iwaizumi asked as he manoeuvred them into Oikawa’s bedroom.

“Yes,” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s temple. “Make me yours.”

Iwaizumi carefully lowered them both on the bed and looked at Oikawa with a serious face again. Oikawa felt like slapping him for trying to have a serious conversation, when his entire body was slowly burning.

“Are you sure you still want it?” Iwaizumi asked. “With everything that’s happened today, maybe you want to wait? I understand if you do.”

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. “Mark me already so the whole world will know I’m yours alone.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with the serious face for a while longer, searching for something. Apparently he couldn’t find it, so he merely sighed and claimed Oikawa’s lips with his owns.

The kiss started out innocent and sweet, but got sloppy and open mouthed very fast. Oikawa guided Iwaizumi’s tongue into his mouth to suck on it, and Iwaizumi’s mouth tasted familiar. Finally Oikawa was surrounded by the scent of the one alpha he had always wanted, and finally the body pushing against him felt just right. He sighed into the kiss, softly biting on Iwaizumi’s lower lip. Iwaizumi groaned and pressed his body closer. Skin against skin made Oikawa moan quietly, and he pushed his hips to meet Iwaizumi’s.

Their kiss was broken by Iwaizumi trailing his lips down to Oikawa’s neck, suckling on the skin as he travelled down. He stopped to mouth at a nipple, and Oikawa buried his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair. He couldn’t believe how good Iwaizumi’s hair felt in his fingers, so he lifted his other hand to touch it too. He caressed the hair with both hands and moaned, when Iwaizumi sucked on his nipple. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s head retreat when he continued kissing along Oikawa’s skin to get lower. His lips brushed Oikawa’s stomach and hips, and the next time he stopped to suck on Oikawa’s thigh. Oikawa’s legs jumped with the feeling, and Iwaizumi sniggered.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned keenly.

Iwaizumi’s left hand was massaging Oikawa’s right leg, and his mouth remained on the left leg. Oikawa opened his legs to allow Iwaizumi’s hand to find its way closer to where Oikawa wanted it.

“Don’t tease me,” Oikawa groaned, when Iwaizumi moved his mouth to Oikawa’s inner thigh and sucked hungrily.

“I’m not teasing,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s skin, “you just have no patience.”

Iwaizumi glanced up to see Oikawa pout. He smiled and licked a trail towards Oikawa’s groin. Oikawa arched his back and tried to roll his hips, but Iwaizumi’s hands shot up to stop him.

“Stay still,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing Oikawa’s hips.

Oikawa did his best to stop his hips from pressing closer to Iwaizumi’s face that was now very close to where he most wanted it. He felt slick slide on the bed with the twitch of his ass, and he moaned quietly. Iwaizumi pressed one last kiss on his hip bone, before opening his mouth and taking Oikawa’s cute cock into his mouth.

“Ah, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa breathed out and his hands found a place in Iwaizumi’s hair again.

Iwaizumi grunted and sucked his way up Oikawa’s length. His tongue circled the tip before his lips slid down again. He swallowed around Oikawa’s cock, and Oikawa felt a surge of pleasure take over his entire body. Shallowly his hips bucked into Iwaizumi’s mouth, his pubic hair brushing Iwaizumi’s nose. Iwaizumi groaned, bobbing his head up and down.

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasped, his fingers tightened in Iwaizumi’s hair, and he was coming down the alpha’s throat.

Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa’s cock, until Oikawa was whining with overstimulation. His hips were moving uncontrollably, and he wasn’t quite sure whether he was trying to get away or sink farther into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

When Iwaizumi finally released Oikawa’s cock with a loud pop, Oikawa was a writhing mess. Iwaizumi licked his lips and looked at Oikawa, whose chest was heaving with the effort to keep breathing.

“Did you just call my name when you came?” Iwaizumi asked with a smirk. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You love it,” Oikawa breathed back, and before he had a chance to say more, Iwaizumi’s lips were on his.

There was something incredibly sexy about tasting himself on Iwaizumi’s lips, and that never failed to excite him more. He licked the lips hungrily before slipping his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi’s hips were pressing against his thigh, and he felt Iwaizumi’s hard cock sweep over his skin. He turned his body to meet Iwaizumi’s hips with his own, trying to get their cocks to rub together. Iwaizumi took a hold of both their cocks and slid his hand over them.

“Iwa-chan, I want you,” Oikawa whimpered into the kiss.

“Stop with the Iwa-chan already,” Iwaizumi complained and sucked on a spot right under Oikawa’s chin.

“Hajime,” Oikawa moaned, intentionally making it sound as dirty as possible. “I want you to fuck me with your massive cock.”

Iwaizumi’s hand wavered on their cocks. Oikawa’s hands were roaming Iwaizumi’s arms, feeling the muscles tense with every movement of their bodies.

“Please,” Oikawa continued. “I want you inside me. Spread me open with your cock and fill me with your come.”

Iwaizumi moaned unusually loudly against Oikawa’s neck. His hand let go of their cocks to touch Oikawa’s ass, his fingers seeking the slippery hole. Oikawa lifted his leg over Iwaizumi’s hips, allowing the alpha better access to his opening. Iwaizumi’s fingers poked at the pucker.

“I wanted to eat you out,” Iwaizumi breathed.

“Oh, I love when you do that,” Oikawa said, “but please, I just want you to fuck me already.”

The sound Iwaizumi made sent shivers down Oikawa’s body. Iwaizumi rolled them over, so Oikawa was lying on his back, and he was situated between his spread legs. He sat up after pressing one more kiss on Oikawa’s collarbone. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s hands touch his body. They travelled down from Oikawa’s chest to his hips. Iwaizumi pushed his legs farther apart, exposing the glistening hole twitching with anticipation. He licked his lips, and pushed Oikawa’s hips slightly up from the bed to have better access.

“You’re really wet,” Iwaizumi said when he dipped a finger in the slick that had dripped down Oikawa’s ass. “Now I really want to eat your ass.”

“Next time,” Oikawa said, and whined, when Iwaizumi pushed the tip of a finger past the tight muscle.

“I could just plunge into you and it’d probably be fine,” Iwaizumi said, pushing his finger deeper. “You’re absolutely soaked.”

“Yes, please,” Oikawa pleaded, his hands gripping on the beddings. “Fuck me hard with your big fat cock.”

“Where do you learn all that filth,” Iwaizumi mused, pressing a second finger in.

Oikawa’s hole was tight, but it spread easily around the fingers. Iwaizumi watched how the digits sunk into Oikawa’s ass, and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi staring at them.

“More,” Oikawa demanded, and Iwaizumi pushed in a third finger.

Oikawa sniggered quietly. Sometimes it was almost too easy to make Iwaizumi do exactly what he wanted. He looked at how Iwaizumi’s face was blushing, and drops of sweat made their way down his neck. Oikawa relaxed his muscles to entice Iwaizumi into finally fucking him. His own cock was poking at his lower stomach, still as hard as ever.

When Iwaizumi finally withdrew his fingers, Oikawa closed his eyes, awaiting the pleasure that was soon to follow. He could feel Iwaizumi stir, but when nothing else happened, he opened his eyes to shoot a questioning look at his boyfriend.

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said.

It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had heard the confession, but usually it didn’t happen right before they were going to fuck. He stared at the alpha with a confused face for a moment, before replying:

“I love you too, Hajime.”

For a fleeting moment Oikawa was afraid Iwaizumi was going to say something else, maybe try to talk about the day, but then he finally felt the tip of a familiar cock press against his opening. He sighed and relaxed, allowing Iwaizumi to push into him.

The way Iwaizumi’s cock filled him was perfect. Oikawa felt like it touched every corner of him, all the right spots, and with just the right amount of stretch. He looked at Iwaizumi’s concentrated face with a smile, caressing his hands over the hands pressing into the mattress right next to his hips. Iwaizumi lifted his hands to take a hold of Oikawa’s.

When he was completely in, Iwaizumi bent down to kiss Oikawa’s nipple. Oikawa laughed and squirmed.

“You’re so impatient,” Iwaizumi murmured, but took the hint and rolled his hips.

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s hands, and Iwaizumi squeezed back. Oikawa let out a whimper with each of Iwaizumi’s thrusts. He pushed his hips toward Iwaizumi’s, and they picked up the pace. Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s arms to either side of his head, and leaned down to kiss him. His cock was ramming hard into Oikawa, pressing against his prostate with each plunge. Oikawa could feel his ass jiggle with the force of Iwaizumi’s moving hips, and it all made him giddy. He let out a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Iwaizumi asked, a drop of sweat hanging from the tip of his nose.

“I love you so much,” Oikawa whispered, and licked the drop away.

Iwaizumi moaned and moved harder. He tried to get one of his hands free, but Oikawa wouldn’t let go. He looked at Oikawa with a question on his face.

“Don’t let go,” Oikawa pleaded. “I need you, Hajime.”

“Stupid Oikawa,” Iwaizumi muttered. “You think you can come without touching?”

“I know you’ll make me come,” Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi pressed his face against Oikawa’s neck.

“I’m really close,” he said.

Oikawa tightened his ass in response, making Iwaizumi groan and his hips stutter. The start of a knot was already apparent in how Iwaizumi’s cock was stretching Oikawa. He kept his hold of Iwaizumi’s hands, spreading his legs wider still. Iwaizumi was grunting right next to his ear, and he let the voice wash over him. His body trembled, his lips pressing against Iwaizumi’s hair, and the next push sent him over the edge. His entire body convulsed with his orgasm, driving Iwaizumi in a sort of frenzy.

“Hajime,” Oikawa cried out, and Iwaizumi sunk his teeth to the side of his neck.

Oikawa screamed at the feeling of teeth breaking his skin, and Iwaizumi was releasing his seed inside of him. Oikawa’s arms wrapped tightly around Iwaizumi’s back, his legs jerking uncontrollably, as spurt after spurt of come filled him. Iwaizumi’s knot was now fully formed, rooting him firmly inside of him. Oikawa’s body continued spasming when more come shot deep into him. Iwaizumi released his teeth from Oikawa’s neck, licking on the trickles of blood. It felt like the knot was still getting bigger, but Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was real or if it was his own body getting tighter. He shouted, when his cock jolted and he came again.

“Did you just have a dry orgasm?” Iwaizumi asked, out of breath.

Oikawa hummed in response, too weak to even consider speaking yet. He was constantly on the edge of release, even after having come so many times there was no semen left in him. He was clinging hard on Iwaizumi with his entire body, the feeling so raw in him he felt tears in his eyes.

Iwaizumi was softly rocking his hips, the movement driving Oikawa insane. He felt like every single muscle in his body was tense and driving him towards a new orgasm. He cried out weakly, when it hit him, his cock jerking against his own hips.

That was enough to exhaust Oikawa, and he let every muscle relax, his limbs dropping onto the bed. Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled.

“Was it that good?” he asked and wiped the tears that had escaped Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa nodded and groaned, when Iwaizumi turned them to lie on their sides.

“I liked it too,” he said, pressing a kiss on Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa sighed contently, and pressed his face against his boyfriend’s chest. The knot inside him reminded him of how much more pleasure there was to come, but for now he just wanted to lie next to his alpha and feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the somewhat happy ending if you ignore all the unresolved issues Oikawa has to deal with later.
> 
> I'm actually so into this AU I have ideas for how to continue this! I think I'm going to write more, I can't leave everything this open.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter @mean_whale


End file.
